1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to work clothing and more particularly to apron-like pants, or chaps, with interchangeable snap-on pockets and removable knee padding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Work clothing in the past has included pants with kneepads for working on various projects such as roofing, or other construction jobs, gardening, sports or other activities where extra protection is needed. These articles of clothing have usually been pants, which totally surround the wearer rather than an apron-like front to cover and protect the pants of the worker. Other apron-like cloths in the form of chaps have a seat portion, which surrounds the user like pants on a portion of the garment. They can have kneepads and pockets, however they are not as easy to get into and out of and are full-length garments covering all of the pants of the wearer.
Some garments have had snap-on pockets to add or replace pockets when needed.